Buen chico
by Simplemente Soy yo
Summary: Temporada "S.P.D"Crackfic. El escuadrón B para matar el rato tiene un clásico juego de verdad o reto,todo estaba bien hasta que Syd aceptó uno de los inusuales retos de Bridge.


_**Power Rangers S.P.D (Space Patrol Delta)**_** es propiedad de **_**Disney**_

**Buen chico**

* * *

Aquella semana se figuraba como una de las más tranquilas y agradables en Ciudad Nueva Tecno desde hace mucho tiempo: la línea directa de emergías había enmudecido desde el domingo, ningún crimen intraterrestre o extraterrestre se había reportado y los disturbios de índole humana podían ser contenidos con relativa facilidad.

En el cuartel general de S.P.D, sin embargo, las cosas no fueron muy diferentes para todo el personal, todos y cada uno de sus miembros tenían diversas labores que atender a lo largo de la jornada, pero un ambiente pacífico siempre seria era recibido para amenizar el itinerario.

A menos claro que fueras un Power Ranger más concretamente pertenecieras al Escuadrón B, no los malinterpretes a cualquiera de estos chicos le gusta tener unos cuantos días libres para gastarlos en juerga moderada y en un muy merecido descanso de estar que estar salvando el Planeta cada septenario.

Pero por increíble que parezca, el aburrimiento fue algo que les cayó encima más rápido de lo que les gustaría admitir, los paseos por la ciudad y actividades recreativas normales perdieron su atractivo después de los primeros tres días. El lado bueno es que toda esa energía impetuosa se canalizaba espléndidamente durante los entrenamientos.

Pero nuestra historia comienza con otra tarde de ocio…

Todo nuestro Escuadrón B incluyendo a Boom yacían reunidos en la sala común en el suelo formando un círculo rodeando una botella de agua mineral vacía estaban teniendo el clásico juego de "Verdad o Reto" (Jack a modo de broma había propuesto los famosos "siete minutos en el paraíso", haciéndolo acreedor de un zape conjunto por parte de Syd, Z y una clon suya)

Al inicio las peticiones eran simples como por ejemplo intentar silbar una canción en específico o admitir quien había sido el primer enamoramiento juvenil. Fue una tarde entretenida nadie negaría eso. O al menos hasta que llegó el turno de que Syd escogiera ante Bridge.

_Reto_ Respondió automáticamente la Ranger rosa con una sonrisa confiada.

_Eso es temerario de tu parte, Syd creo que no has pensando en las consecuencias _ aclaro el Ranger verde con serenidad mientras mascaba una rebanada de pan crujiente.

_ Bridge eres bueno en muchas cosas, pero pensar con malicia no es lo tuyo_ razonó Syd mirándolo _Hasta ahorita lo más interesante que has propuesto es que Boom intentara lamerse el codo…cosa que logro _agregó bajando una octava en su tono de voz. Arrepintiéndose un poco de haber invitado al susodicho a pasar el rato.

El asistente de Kat sonrió orgulloso sin percatarse que la rubia no tenía una buena impresión.

_ ¿Qué puedo decir?, tengo toda una gama de habilidades que aún no conocen _

Deseando no alargar ese momento, la hermosa cadete se concentró en su compañero de equipo.

_ ¿Y bien? _

Bridge antes de contestar, agarro otra tostada de su plato, quizás intentando crear algo de suspenso, tragando su bocado, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y finalmente lo dijo. Sus palabras flotaron en el aire un momento antes de ser plenamente procesadas por el resto de chicos. Las reacciones fueron variadas:

El parpado inferior derecho de Sky comenzó a temblar quedando atrapado en un severo tic nervioso, los ojos de Z se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, Boom perdió todo rastro de color saludable en el rostro, la quijada de Jack había caído y en cuanto a Syd ella solo estaba quieta. Totalmente muda.

_ ¿Porque no mejor la retas a intentar escalar el cuartel por fuera solamente con sus manos? _ gruño el Ranger azul una vez pasado el estupor.

_Eso no es divertido, Sky es peligroso_ murmuró Bridge sin percatarse del sarcasmo.

Z una vez más tomo el papel como mediadora antes de las cosas se saliera del límite, pidiendo paz alzando la mano. Sin embargo, una parte de ella en lo más profundo de su mente también estaba emocionada por el desafío.

_Lo que Sky intenta decir intenta decir es que es arriesgado, demasiado…_

_Lo hare_ acepto Syd al final de cuentas poniéndose de pie de un grácil salto para acomodarse la chaqueta del uniforme _si soy honesta con ustedes, _siempre_ he querido hacer esto_

Jack dejo escapar una leve risita_ Vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba_

El tic de Sky aumento.

_Ustedes tres están complemente dementes…_refunfuño indignado el segundo al mando_ ¡Pero si creen que me van a arrastrar a este sinsentido están muy equivocados! _

* * *

_...y para que les quede claro: Si los acompañe es para evitar que hagan algo peor _ susurro el propio Sky unos segundos después estando al lado de sus compañeros de equipo. Boom prefirió anteponer su propia estabilidad y regreso al laboratorio de Kat.

_Oh, cuanta consideración _ Z puso los ojos en blanco igual con un tono bajo en su voz.

Los cinco cadetes se encontraban a un paso de entrar en el centro de comando, el cual estaba casi vacío exentando al propio comandante Cruger ocupado su lugar tras su consola… durmiendo profundamente hasta el punto de estar roncando.

Syd movió sus pies en su dirección. El ritmo de su corazón aumento mientras un ligero sonroso adornaba sus mejillas una vez que estovo frente a frente al gran perro que aun con su pacífica expresión era naturalmente intimidante.

El resto del escuadrón B contuvo el aliento, expectante.

_Vaya, nunca creí que vería a Cruger tan ...apacible admitió para sí misma Syd ,la imagen del Sirio azul le evocando muy gratos recuerdos de la infancia donde podía pasar horas y horas mimando al imponente gran danés que alguna su familia tuvo de mascota. Claro había una _**abismal diferencia.**_

Armándose de valor la Ranger rosa estiro su brazo y delineo tímidamente con las yemas de sus dedos la cabeza del comandante familiarizándose con la textura dura de sus escamas antes de acariciar afablemente debajo del mentón, detrás de la cabeza, escavanando delicadamente entre s sus particulares zarcillos que simulaban ser cabello.

Pero no fue hasta que llevo sus caricias detrás de las orejas que el comandante se movió. Golpeando rápidamente el talón de su bota contra el suelo, semejante a muchos otros caninos terrestres el comandante estaba agitando la pata en señal de gozo.

Jack hubiera vendido su alma en los próximos segundos a cualquier entidad astral que le hubiera proporcionado una cámara para inmortalizar ese momento.

Apenas Syd se dio cuenta alejo su mano bruscamente mientras el tono rosa de su cara pasaba ser al rojo de una fresa madura. Su retroceso fue torpe.

Y Cruger aun con todo continuaba en el mundo onírico.

_Bueno eso fue todo, ¿no fue tan difícil cierto? _ Bridge tenía una pequeña sonrisa, Syd se quedó mirando su mano un momento buscando las palabras correctas.

_Vamos chicos, salgamos de aquí _ Jack tomo la palabra y así todos abandonaron las instalaciones, sabían que estaban tentando su suerte podrían terminar de interrogar a la ranger rosa en un perímetro más seguro.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Doggie dejó escapar una risa ronca por la somnolencia mientras se llevaba las manos a las orejas para sacarse un par de tapones de sus oídos. ¿Acaso olvidaban su olfato súper desarrollado?

Si, en otras circunstancias efectivamente ni siquiera se hubiese dejado tocar y hubiera reprendido a los Rangers con todo el furor de su voz por tal muestra de indisciplina…Pero solo por hoy se los dejaría pasar. Porque sin que los cadetes supieran, lo habían salvado de terminar despertándose abruptamente por una de sus muchas pesadillas.

Más allá de sus habilidosas manos, Doggie encontró glorioso el perfume que Syd usaba, la excelente combinación flores era exquisitamente dulce, eso le provoco otra risa.

_Ah, con ese es el famoso _Spinel Heart_…le sienta bastante bien, Cadete Drew le sienta bastante bien _

**FIN**

* * *

**Una parte de este Fanfic es gracias a en una experiencia personal, con "Laika" una Rottweiler que era mascota de unos vecinos a la cual yo veía casi a diario ya que su casa (patio) estaba en mi ruta para ir a la tienda de abarrotes de mi barrio, ¡lo que tenía de grande también lo tenía de noble era una bola de amor y pelos!(Q.E.P.D)**

**Lo mismo pasa de alguna manera con Cruger quien a pesar de su exterior imponente casi amenazador junto a su temple severo y rígido es por mucho uno de los mejores mentores para algún grupo de Rangers.**

**Y además me alegra no ser la única que piensa en mimarlo, ese es un pensamiento bastante común en el Fandom ingles xD **


End file.
